


Seeing a show

by trr_rr



Series: Insecurity [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Groping, Insecurity, M/M, Public Sex, Shy Will Graham, daddy tummy, will in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal buys will a suit and takes him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing a show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archionblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archionblu/gifts).



> This is a silly little requesty type thing for archionblu.tumblr.com because they messaged me and they are super cute oh my gosh.

 

 

“But everyone will see.” Will brushed Hannibal’s hands away from his waist.

They were half hidden in the corner of the room. Hannibal leaned back against the wall as he smoothed his hands up Will’s back.

“What makes you think that is a problem?” Hannibal smiled softly and repositioned his hands; drawing Will back against his body.

He had to admit the suit did make him fit in. Hannibal had understood Will’s need to hide in a crowd and suggested some mute colours to the tailor. A dark grey jacket and dress pants to match. The shirt beneath was blue and the tie a darker grey.

“You’re making me blush and I can’t breathe with this collar.” Will took a gulp of his champagne and scanned the crowded waiting room. The opera was not somewhere that Will wanted to be seen passing out. “Aren’t you conscious of your opera friends seeing me here with you like this?”

“Not when you look so devilishly handsome.” Hannibal gave a self-satisfied smirk and pressed his nose behind Will’s ear, inhaling deeply. His eyes fluttered at the intoxicating mix of aromas. The new aftershave he had gifted to Will mixed delicately with the scent of fever. “And smell so delicious.”

“Pff.” Will scoffed. He pressed back, forcing them both further around a corner and into a more hidden position.

Hannibal stroked from Will’s waist up under his jacket, around to Will’s front. He drew a gasp from his lips as both hands trailed up to rub at his nipples.

“Ooh.” Will gasped and shook his head. “I don’t think this shirt fits me very well.”

Will shifted and wriggled a little against Hannibal. The belt around his hips was a little tight and his trousers were becoming more uncomfortable by the second as Hannibal worked to arouse Will further.

He’d been conscious of his body even before the teasing. He’d tucked his shirt into his trousers and hated how his belly seemed to create a bulge against the fabric. Hannibal had reassured him as he watched Will dress that it was how almost every man looked with their shirt tucked in but he wasn’t convinced. He’d buttoned all three buttons on his jacket over the top; Hannibal had made a sound of disappointment when he did.

“I want us to be discovered, William.” Hannibal breathed in his ear. “I would love to be seen this way with you. I want all these people to know that you and I are on an intimate level with one another. ”

“God, how can you still talk like that with your dick pressing into my ass?” Will chuckled and let out a sigh.

Hannibal’s hands moved on from teasing Wills chest to lightly stroking his belly.

“Don’t” Will warned. “Not here.”

“Come now, you know I adore your body.” Hannibal kissed and then sucked on Will’s neck.

“Ah-, nnn.” Will brought a hand up to cover his mouth; he silently hoped no one had heard his little outburst. He struggled to keep a steady hold on the glass in his other hand.

Hannibal withdrew his mouth and nuzzled at Will’s hair again, pressing his hips forward, pressing against Will’s stomach to draw him back against himself.

“I would have you right here if I could, hard and quick and raw. Leave you and your new suit ruined. We would both watch the performance knowing your little pink hole was leaking all over your new dress pants. What a dirty boy you are, Will Graham.”

Will was practically strawberry red now. He could no longer excuse himself over drinking too much champagne if he was questioned about it. He so wanted to make a good impression on Hannibal’s high society friends and it seemed Hannibal didn’t care at all about good first impressions.

“Hannibal, stop.” Will was breathless.

The doctor’s hands squeezed at Will’s belly before sliding down to cup Will’s erection through his pants. He traced the outline of it with his fingers lightly before stroking down the length of it to cup his balls.

“Please. Let’s just watch the play or whatever it is we’re supposed to see.” He shuddered and pressed his hips forward against Hannibal’s hand.

“Very well.” He pushed them both from the wall and withdrew his hands from Will’s body. “We are about to be called through.”

Sure enough the grand doors opened and the first few elegant patrons waltzed through to take their seats.

“But, but I can’t.” Will pulled his jacket down over his crotch and put a hand in his pocket, readjusting himself but not really getting any more comfortable.

“Nonsense.” Hannibal took Will’s elbow and led him through into the gathering crowd.

“Dr Lecter, fancy seeing you here.”

“Mrs. Komeda, always a pleasure.” Hannibal bowed his head subtly and gave a courteous smile.

“Who is this handsome young man you have with you?” The older lady gave a knowing smirk and looked Will up and down.

“Mrs. Komeda, please meet Special agent Will Graham.”

“Please to meet you.” He mumbled. Will took his hand from his pocket and took a shuddering breath as he offered it.

The elegantly dressed lady took Will’s hand and shook it but did not let go. Will tried not to let his discomfort show on his face.

“What have you been hiding from us Dr Lecter?” He knew the question wasn’t aimed at him; it was more a compliment for Hannibal.

“Nothing that is decent enough to be discussed in public.” Doctor Lecter grinned and few people around them in the crowd chuckled under their breath.

Will was now just holding hands with a stranger. He was very uncomfortable but at least now his pants weren’t.

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s waist and took his lover’s hand from the lady who held it.

“We have simply been waiting for the opportune time to show off William’s new suit. Doesn’t he look abhorrently attractive in it?”

Will blushed and grinned at the attention.

“But I do not wish to hold back the procession. Come, let’s watch the performance and continue this conversation at intermission.”

The crowd moved on and Will could not keep the smile from his face.

“I’ve never been shown off before.”

“I know.”

“I’m not used to it.”

“You are very good at it.” Hannibal let his hand slide down to Will’s behind as he gave him a sultry look. “So very handsome.”

“Keep that up and you might be getting lucky when we go home.”

“What makes you think we have to wait till we get home?” Hannibal grinned as they were shown to their private booth.

**Author's Note:**

> Here was the request:
> 
> "maybe hanni gets will in a suit that actually fits for some fancy thing and wills tumtum is all pressed up against the fabric and will is so self conscious and hanni spends the whole night behind willy with his hands around his waist just lovin on his glorious tum and willy is blushy and happy and eeeeeeeeeeeee that would make me so happy you are so presh *smooshes face*"
> 
> I did not mean for there to be any dick touching in this fic but it just happened. I am sorry if it is not what you asked for but I cannot help writing will as a pure emo sassmaster. xx Much love xx


End file.
